Fuck Yale
by R.Bitch
Summary: Blair couldn't take it anymore, if Serena really considered her as a sister and best friend why would she always take things she has worked for from her...what i wanted to happen after the catfight that occurred in season 2 episode 6 "New Haven Can Wait".
1. Severed Friendship

After the fight they just had, leaving both ladies panting and tired. Blair looks up to the girl she has called best friend and sister, the girl she has covered up for so many times in her life, the girl who slept with her boy friend and upped and left her during her worse days, the girl who she forgave, the girl her mom and now ex-boyfriend worship and turn a blind eye whenever she does wrong. Blair looks at Serena with sadness, anger, and frustration, Serena always takes everything from her and every time she had to fight for she wants and Serena just comes up and takes the prize without lifting an eyebrow. Blair bows her head and a tear slips out, Serena has taken everything and now she wants Yale, Serena knew how much Yale meant to her and yet she still came here to take this from her and even came to the dinner party. Blair sees Serena stand up and dust herself off and try to go back to the dinner party, the dinner party that was meant for her, her Yale dinner party. Blair declares right there that this is actually going to stop, she is tired of fighting and not reaping her hard work. She decides right there that enough was enough, because she was fed up.

"Serena" she calls "if you enter that dinner party, we are done and I mean it this time."

Serena looks up to her and says "last time I checked Yale didn't give degrees in sluts" she says looking at Blair trying to figure out where her head was, but the girl in front of her was emotionless. She knows she didn't need Yale, she is just here to spite Blair and she knows she is wrong, but doesn't know how to ask for forgiveness or beg Blair to forget everything.

Blair looks up at Serena and stares at her squarely in the face "Serena if you enter that room again I am cutting our ties, but don't forget you gave me the weapon that I would use to sever it". In Blair's head she is begging Serena not to enter that room again because as much as she hates how Serena behaves and takes things she still loved her like a sister and would love her no matter what.

"Suit yourself" Serena turns to go back to the dinner party and deep down she wishes Blair would come in with her and fight the post to be in Yale with her, so she can later step down and apologize to her and they would make up and get back into their normal routine, that's how their fights always ended, but when she turned she saw Blair's back leaving the premises. That's when she knew she had over crossed the line and this time there might be no going back, she was scared of what might become of her relationship with Blair.

* * *

Immediately Blair saw Serena turn her body and go back the party, Blair releases a shuddering breath and turns back to go back to New York since there was nothing here for her. The chancellor already said Yale needed someone like Serena and not someone like her, so what was the need anyway. When she arrived New York she went to a bar and ordered a dry gin martini with three olives. She kept on stirring the olives and staring at the drink until she felt someone slip into the seat when she looked up brown eyes met blue eyes.

"Hello beautiful"

"Carter", she looks back into her drink "what are you doing here?"

"Cruising in and out" he looks at her sad stance and decided to tell her the truth "came to see my mom she was ill, the question should be, what is a gorgeous girl like you doing in this kind of place in the afternoon might I add". Blair looks up at him and was just tired of everything and wasn't in the mood to think of a good retort or anything.

"Sorry about your mom, hope she recovers" she says while looking at him.

"She will live" carter shrugs nonchalantly "now you haven't answered my question".

"Just came back from new haven".

"Right it's that time of the year for Ivy League interviews, so how was it"

"I lost it"

"You lost what"

"Yale" she says somberly and carter looked at the almost broken girl in front of him

"Fuck Yale" he breathes out, Blair whips her head at that, she was shocked but regained her composure, and she was surprised someone would say fuck you to an Ivy League school. Leave it to Carter fucking Baizen to say fuck you to a prestigious school.

"They didn't want someone like me an uptight bookworm who isn't in the front page of page 6"

"Fuck Yale" he says again

"They said they wanted someone like Serena" she looks at him and he says nothing, "she would be taking the place, if she hasn't already been accepted".

"Fuck Yale…. Fuck Serena" he looks up into her face "you deserve more than what Yale can give you, trust me I know and you deserve more than Serena if she knew what Yale meant to you and still wanted it then she doesn't deserve the title best friend in your life".

"Yea right" Blair says and bows her head as a tear slips out, so carter wouldn't see it "says the guy who slept with Serena, follows and comes to her whenever she beckoned and still beckons".

"There is a reason men like me use Serena for sex but bring a girl like you home to be shown to our parents. We do that because Blair, girls like you are rare and when found we try not to mess with them because it's going to cut deep when we lose you. Girls like Serena are for use and dump I am not saying it's a good thing. All I am saying is that girls like Serena, like you know are flighty and don't last, girls like you deserve so much things that life can offer"

"Blair looks up at him amazed and shocked and says "thank you Carter that was flattering never knew you had it in you" while wiping away the prodigal tear.

"You are welcome, so what if Yale doesn't accept you other schools will. I have seen how determined in school you are. If am to point out someone who loves school, you are the only one I know and I am sure other ivy league schools would put up a fight for you, you are Blair Waldorf"

"Ha I don't think so"

"Why if I may ask"

"Let's just say I didn't apply anywhere else apart from Yale" she bows her head in shame considering if she was temporary insane when she applied to Yale only.

"Wow...you must have had high hopes for Yale...hmm have you tried late registrations, am sure it's not that too late. With your record trust me you would be accepted".

"Really? You don't think they would decline my request?"

"No I don't think so, so what do you say we go sign you up and start filling all those forms?"

"You want to help me?" Blair asks bewilderedly and not quite sure if it's just her imagination or what, but she is happy to have carter around to help her, well for now, she just needs company.

"Yea, I have nothing to do in the city while waiting for the recovering of my mom why not spend it here with trying to help you huh?" he asks.

"I guess that would be okay" carter jumps down from his seat and extends his hands to Blair, Blair takes them and they leave the bar...

* * *

Read and Review.. not sue if i am going to continue it tho


	2. Thanksgiving Club

In the mid afternoon at the penthouse, the house was quiet, well apart from the chattering teens upstairs and the slow humming of the air condition. Then the next noise Dorota heard was the sound of an incoming elevator which she decided to check. To not her surprise the incoming visitor was a swaggering Chuck Bass

"Good afternoon Mr. Chuck"

"Chuck nods his head where is Waldorf" he says while trying to climb the stairs up to the aforementioned name's bedroom. Before he could proceed to take his first step here comes the bulldozer of the beloved maid in his way.

"Mr. Chuck, Ms. Blair busy and she say she no want any disturbance or any visitors right now"

"Fine go tell Waldorf to come down then"

Dorota looks at him like his crazy and makes no move to go and disturb her mistress after being told strictly to not disturb her. It's not like if she disobeys Blair that she would be fired, but the fact that every time she has defiled Blair's words of not letting a visitor in, she always lets in Chuck, Serena, or Nate in because she thinks since they are her best friends the rule doesn't pertain to them. Every time she did that her mistress always

come out sad or teary eyed because the visitors she didn't want to see was them. Not today Dorota thought.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs in a well fashioned decorated blue bedroom were two estranged couples talking animatedly and even laughing on top of the blue silk clad queen sized bed.

"So let's see, you only applied to Yale because you were overzealously confident in getting in" Carter says amusingly and mockingly.

"Yes Carter, if I say one more yes to this exact question again I might have to rip your tongue out of your mouth" Blair says while typing away on her laptop.

"You will actually touch my tongue" Carter says with a smirk already playing on his mouth.

"Eww oh no, when I said "I" I meant Dorota" Blair said shuddering to show how disgusted she felt towards that comment. "I do not know where your tongue has been in"

"I could tell you if you wanted, but we have to finish these applications now" he said ending the conversation, so they could get to business. "So we are done with Columbia, oxford, Stanford which you hate because it's not "ivy league"" he said looking at Blair

"Waldorfs go to the best and I want the best of the best" Blair says to Carter wearing her bitchy look

"Uhu that's what got you into this mess" Carter murmurs it low

"What did you say?" Blair looks at Carter like a lioness about to pounce its prey

"Nothing" clears throat.. "as I was saying Columbia, Stanford, Oxford, Grand Ecoles what is that?"

"It's a school in France only for old money students, It's been said that only the old money trust fund kids go there and its way better than an ivy league school" Blair boasted

"Wow" carter whistles "okay then we have Harvard university, Paris-Sorbonne University and Pierre and Marie Curie University. I had one girl from this Marie Curie School during my stay at Paris; she was so flexible and could wrap her legs above…"

"Carter I am this close to getting Dorota for your tongue".

That's when they heard the noise downstairs and decided to look

* * *

As Dorota was still arguing with Chuck, they both heard the room door open and Chuck saw Blair walk out and to his surprise Carter also did

"What's going on here?"

"What do you think?" Carter smirks and winks at Chuck. He loves getting Chuck so riled up.

Chuck glares at Carter and turns to Blair "what is this insect of a person doing here? Are you sleeping with him?"

"Why do you care about who I sleep with?" she says with her hands on hip and a heavy brew of anger inside her. She is so angry of all the games Chuck has been indulging her on, never did he ask if she really wanted to play and he took her crown and gave to his step-sister "cant you see we are both dressed?"

"Then what the hell is he doing here in your penthouse and in your bedroom?"

"And I ask again, how is it any of your concern who I bring into my bedroom and why are you here?"

"I came to check if you were okay"

"More like to help lick her wounds" Carter say. Chuck and Blair both glare at him and he raises his hands up as a surrender

Blair turns to Chuck "isn't that what you wanted Chuck, you wanted me broken and crawling for your help. That was why you took my crown and gave it to Serena because you of all people know what that will do to me; well guess what I am broken, but I will be damned if I go out broken I AM BLAIR WALDORF CHUCK AND WALDORFS DON'T QUIT" she screams so loud " so you can take your jacket and leave because as far as I am concerned like I told Serena today at Yale I am through with you all, so you tell her that she can keep the crown and Yale". Blair stomps into her room and slams the door so loud everyone including Dorota flinch to the sound.

"I guess that's my queue to leave" Carter says walking into the elevator "see you later Bass" he calls to the still stunned man in the foyer.

* * *

It was a thanksgiving afternoon; Jenny who was supposed to be at home helping her father and brother prepare thanksgiving lunch/dinner was inside the Waldorf's elevator waiting for it to ascend to its destination. She had a last assignment request from Eleanor to make sure she delivered the booklet and dress before Monday.

Finally Jenny rushes into the foyer only to stop and notice the queen of UES going through her album. Everyone might consider Blair a dethroned queen, but to Jenny there is still a huge part inside of her that wants Blair as a friend and mentor. "Umm blair?"

"Lil j what are you doing here?" Blair laughs to herself; she looks at the young girl's face and noticed the question on her face "it's just that I have been asking that question a lot."

"Oh.. I am here to deliver these things that were requested by your mom"

"Ok you can drop them here" Blair says patting the couch

Jenny drops the booklet and dress on the couch while thinking about why Blair was alone today which was supposed to be her best holiday "Blair? Umm where is everyone?"

"Well I am everyone lil j, so you can run along now" Blair turns back to flicking through her family album

"I know Blair, but where is Eleanor, Harold, or Dorota"

Blair breathes out annoyingly "for someone who works with my mom you sure do know little. Eleanor is at Paris for her fashion show and will be in Milan after that. Roman broke his leg when he slipped and fell on the stairs, so daddy couldn't leave him cause he would be "lonely"" Blair says with her two fingers in the air "I gave Dorota off today, her parents came in to see her and I didn't think it was wise of her keeping me company when her parents were at home waiting for her. Now you know you can go"

"Wow I forgot that today was the Paris fashion show" Jenny says while looking at the young girl "what about the Van Der Woodsen's I heard they were having a big thanksgiving dinner today"

"Well I wasn't invited" Blair slams the album shut "why all these questions lil j"

"I just thought that if you would want company that it would be an honor to invite you to my family's thanksgiving"

"And eat what? Waffles? Pls" Blair says while taking the booklet and dress jenny brought and was going upstairs to her bedroom

"Actually no you wouldn't be eating waffles, but if you came in the morning then yea waffles it is". Jenny says with pride and the bitch in her trying to rear its' head "thanksgiving should be spent with family and friends"

"We are not friends lil J" Blair says turning backwards

"I know we are not friends Blair" jenny says annoyingly "but no one should be alone on their best holiday and today is yours. So please stop being stubborn about it and pls accept my invite"

Blair knew that if she doesn't go all she would be doing would be to mope around the house and it was getting pathetic "fine let me change" she turns and she could see the innocent smile that plays around the young's lips

* * *

Meanwhile at the Humphrey resident Rufus and Dan are bustling around in the kitchen trying to get the food ready

"Where is Jenny" Dan says "she is supposed to be making the desert"

"She said she had some last assignments from Eleanor to do"

The door opens and not only does Jenny enter, but Blair is behind her appraising the place like its covered in goo

"I am sorry I'm late I had to deliver something at the Waldorf penthouse" jenny says while washing her hands in the kitchen

"Deliver or pick up because for some reasons I think I am seeing Blair Waldorf in our living room" Dan says "I think its an illusion or something dad"

"Hello Cabbage patch what are you wearing, a skirt?" Blair says to Dan

"Woa she is real" Dan says "this is an apron Blair"

"Whatever you say" Blair says walking into Jenny's room

When the saw that Blair was out of sight they father and son turned to Jenny with questions

"Why did you invite UES's evil queen to our thanksgiving dinner?"

"Oh pls Dan" jenny says bypassing him to get the strawberries from the fridge "just because she hates your clothes and have different views from you doesn't mean she is evil" she could see the questions all written on their faces "fine she was alone and I couldn't just leave her in that big penthouse to spend the holiday all alone"

"Okay then" Rufus says smiling at his daughters compassion

"What?" Dan says looking at his family like they've all gone mad

"Dan, jenny is right just because in the past she has called you names doesn't make her evil"

"Things like mocking where I am from and calling me mean names. Didn't you hear her call my apron a skirt?"

"From where I am standing Dan that apron looks like a skirt" she says laughing while Dan glares at her "if I remember Dan you have said and thrown your own fair share of mean words to where she is from and to her too. Just a minute ago you called UES evil queen"

Blair Waldorf who was done with looking around and was now eavesdropping came out to end the argument.

"You know I could leave if I am not wanted here" she says looking at Dan who looks at the counter "all you had to say was leave and I will be gone. This is your place and at that you have the right to invite or kick anyone in or out. I am sorry for imposing on your family dinner, if you would give me two minutes Dorota will be here and we will be leaving" she finishes with the society smile all in place. Dorota had just called her asking where she was because she didn't see her at the penthouse, her own parents decided that sight seeing was ho they wanted to spend the day.

"Oh no no no Blair I invited you to this family thanksgiving and if my brother doesn't want you here then I guess I will be leaving with you when Dorota comes" Jenny says flinging her apron on the counter with anger

"Oh no jenny you should be enjoying this day with your family. You should be glad that you have people who actually made out time to spend today with you". Blair speaks softly with sadness in her voice which was shocking not only to herself, but to the Humphries in the room who were used to the prideful young lady. To jenny she was the queen of UES and her mentor, to Dan she was the queen Bitch of the UES and to Rufus she was the daughter to Lady Eleanor Waldorf. To everyone's surprise

"Stay" Dan says "it would be an honor to have you with us. You are right this day is a day you spend with family or friends or both. I don't know if you consider me as a friend, but an enemy is good or we could pretend to be friends today or .."Dan keeps on rambling like he used to do when he is confused, but right now he is scared of Blair rejecting his offer and going home because if she does then Jenny might go with her and the thanksgiving dinner will be no more.

Blair doesn't say anything and just stares at the Humphries as they stare at her to know her decision. They stood there until Dorota came through the door

* * *

Meanwhile at the Van Der Woodsen's, the house was bustling with maids, caterers and planners coming in and out of the penthouse.

"I know I am forgetting something but I have no idea what it is" Lily Van Der Woodsen complains to the planner as she walks back and forth in the living room

"The bouquets" with the shaking of Lily's head telling her no she continues to list things that they may be forgetting. Serena walks out of her room with Eric in tow

"Mom when is this dinner taking place" Eric looking at his mom pace around

"Mom what's wrong?"

"I am forgetting something and I can't seem to get it out off my head"

"Let's see" Serena goes around looking at the invited guest "Mom I don't see Eleanor or Blair's name" the elevator dings and Chuck and Nate walk in with their discussion being cut short at the surprised and sad look on lily's face

"I knew I was forgetting something" she takes out her cell phone to call the penthouse, but no answer

"What happened" Chuck ask

"Mom forgot to invite Eleanor and Blair for the thanksgiving"

Lily turns to them "I didn't forget to invite Eleanor, she is in Paris for her fashion show and Harold is attending to Roman's broken leg. I forgot to invite Blair". She redials the number again

"Blair is alone today?" Nate talks for the first time in that conversation "this is her best holiday and no one is with her?"

"Oh lord" Serena says remembering the last thanksgiving and how Blair had called her because of her dad. She was worried her condition might return. She exchanged a look with Lily

"Go and get her Serena I will try to hold off as much as I can" Serena leaves to take the elevator

"We are coming with you" Chuck calls out

* * *

"I sense Blair is sad today" Rufus tells Dorota as she helps out in the kitchen with the kids out buying last minute things in Brooklyn

"Today is Ms. Blair's best day and her mama and papa are not here, I hate how she sad"

"I wish I could do something to help" Dorota looks at him with mischievousness written all over her face

* * *

"Wow this is so good" Blair comments on the food "I am actually full. Thank you Rufus for the meal"

"No problem Blair" Rufus says blaring his white teeth's "you know if I wasn't a musician I would have been a chef"

"Yea right dad" Dan says everyone laughs "you will be serving pancakes and waffles to your customers." They laughed again even Blair found it funny

"Before we forget Blair, Dorota and I have a surprise for you" Rufus says rushing into the kitchen to bring out the surprise "tada" he screams

"It's a pie" jenny and Dan comments, but only Blair takes a forkful

"Omg its my dad's pumpkin pie, how, when, where" Blair says almost teary. almost. Of Course she is still an elite and she would be damned if she let the Humphries see her cry.

"Well I wanted to make today special for you since you were sad and I asked Dorota and she came up with this" Rufus says "she says it's a family recipe, I hope it is good"

"Its good Rufus thank you" Blair says

"You are welcome"

"Thank you Dorota" she says smiling to her maid

"Lets go to the parade" Jenny says she knows Blair loves the parade actually anyone who took an interest in Blair knew thanksgiving was her best holiday and she loved to watch the parade; and at that Blair's ears perks up to the word "parade"

"I love going to the parade, so to see if I could get the bejeweled crown that is given to only the prestigious ladies by the mayor's wife. But each year they give it to family members."

'We could go, who knows today might be your year" Dan says already standing and clearing the table with Dorota's help. "Wait what does it means if you are given the crown"

"It means you are not only better than the UES queen, but you are a New York queen you get invited to high end parties and places. Blair we need to go you totally deserve the crown".

"So you need it to beat Serena in her game" Dan says nodding if he is being honest which he wouldn't say out loud he prefers Blair as a queen than Serena. Serena being queen doesn't feel right it feels so fake.

"I don't need the crown to beat Serena at any game, I have told her to keep the crown and I don't need it and I meant it". Blair says "I want the crown from the parade because it's a childhood dream".

"Then what are you guys waiting for" Rufus says "get your coats and be on your way, you've got a crown to win"

* * *

As Blair, Dan, and Jenny push their way forward to the front Blair hears her being called. She turns around and is face to face with Carter Baizen

"Carter? What are you doing here?"

"To watch the parade, what else would I be doing here"

"I just never pegged you as the parade going type" Blair counters

"You know little of me Blair and by the way I was bored with my mom in the hospital and dad there the penthouse was empty"

"Oh how is your mom" Blair ask

"She is doing alright" that's what he always says, so Blair lets it slide with Dan and Jenny at her back she decides this isn't the place to ask for answers. "This is Dan and Jenny Humphrey they attend our school". She turns to jenny "you do know carter right?"

"I think they both know me Blair" Carter says with his hands in his pockets "remember he was supposed to be Serena's date, but Cecelia made me ask Serena"

'Oh that's right, I forgot" Blair says while turning to see the mayor's wife in her chariot with jeweled crown beside her

"What are you looking at?" Carter ask Blair

"She is looking at the crown" Dan answers "she wants the crown this year" Dan goes close to Carter so Blair won't hear "it's her dream to be gifted the crown" Carter nods and looks at his step aunt the mayor's wife whose looking for the best candidate for the crown. That was when she spots her favorite nephew pointing at a girl's head with a dreamy look in her eye. Looking at the girl dressed in one of her best designer's clothes Eleanor Waldorf's design looking elegant with her yellow Chanel bag. She decided to end her wandering eye and give the girl with the dreamy eye the crown. She tells the coach to ride up to where the girl stood.

"Oh no" Blair breathes out "she is coming here, she is coming here"

"Yes Blair we can see" Dan answers he knew what was about to happen because he saw Carter wave his arms like a monkey to get the lady's attention and looking at Carter now, he is ready to bet all his money that Carter knew the mayor's wife

"Eeeeee" Jenny screams as the mayor's wife comes close to Blair "she is here Blair this is your moment"

"This is my moment" Blair murmurs before the mayor's wife comes to her front

"Young lady whats your name" the mayor's wife ask

"My.. my" Blair clears her throat and stands ramrod straight and stares at the lady's eyes like she's been trained to do "My name is Blair Waldorf maam"

"Pls call me Cordelia or Cordy" Cordy says while smiling at Blair "are you Eleanor Waldorf's daughter"

"Yes Cordy" Blair smiles genuinely at Cordy while Cordy returns the smile too

"Well would you like to have breakfast at the Ritz with me sometime?" Cordy looks at her nephew and Blair's friends that are smiling at Blair and were looking happy for her "you can invite your friends"

"Me? Of course" Blair stutters "I will be honored to eat breakfast with you".

"Well Blair Waldorf this year you are the New York's queen" Cordy says placing the diamond bejeweled crown on Blair chestnut curly hair. Then returns to her chariot to go around waving to the crowd

"Ahhhh" Blair screams as she turns to Carter, Dan, and Jenny "I cant believe this. I feel like it's a dream". As she was screaming a New York newspaper photographer walks up to them and ask for a picture for the newspaper to which they all posed for.

* * *

However, In the Waldorf penthouse Chuck, Nate and Serena waltz in screaming for their (ex) best friend

"Waldorf" Chuck bellows

"I don't think she is here" Nate points out as Serena climb the stairs to her room to be sure no one was actually at home

"Her bedroom is empty" Serena comments and as she says that her phone chirps so does Nate and Chuck's own. Which meant only one thing **gossip girl.**

"Well gossip girl knows where she is" Nate says

 **Happy thanksgiving UES did you miss me? Well I have some hot soups to dish out, you wouldn't believe who is stepping out from the shadows. I spy Blair Waldorf risen like a phoenix from her ashes after being dethroned by her bff (or ex) Serena is now the newly crowned queen of New York. My sources say she was crowned by no other but the mayor's wife and was also invited to breakfast. Yes littles our Blair Waldorf is now in the big leagues. My little spies say she wasn't with her best friends the NJBC, but with new friends and I have the picture to prove it.**

 **You know you love me xoxo**

 **Gossip Girl**

The picture (The picture was almost the exact as the old pose from Blair, Chuck, Nate and Serena. But in this picture taken from the New York post photographer jenny was in Serena's spot, Dan was drawn in to the pic by Jenny, so he is in Chuck's place and carter has his back against Blair's back with a smirk playing in his lips).

* * *

AN; i posted a one-shot as an apology for posting late..thanks.. also i made this the sequel to the Re-Born Blair.. go read it if you havent

R.B


End file.
